club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seth4564TI/All The Parties I Loved
Hey everyone! To debunk the theory that I hate every party, here's a list of parties I did like in the past for CPR, with reasons I liked them so much. #'Puffle Party 2017' (Felt like a regular Puffle Party, which is a good thing.) #'Mountain Expedition' (Mountain Expedition was great on regular CP) #'ST. Patrick's Party 2017' (Great way to celebrate ST. Patrick's Day) #'April Fools' Party 2017' (SO much to do, it was fun and had lots of replay value!) #'Earth Day 2017' (Nice scavenger hunt and great way to introduce the new Mine Shack & Recycling Plant) #'Medieval Party 2017' (Lots to do, I loved medieval parties) #'Music Jam 2017' (My 2nd favorite party!) #'Water Party 2017' (Fun way to celebrate the summer) #'Festival of Flight' (Festival of Flight was one of my favorite parties on regular CP!) #'Wilderness Expedition' (Wilderness Expedition was a great party on regular CP) #'The Fair 2017' (Classic Fairs are great, I loved this one!) #'Halloween Party 2017' (Great custom rooms and good decoration choices) #'Penguin Play Awards 2018' (I loved penguin play awards on regular CP!) #'Earth Day Party 2018' (Nice way to celebrate Earth Day) #'Puffle Party 2018' (Felt like a regular Puffle Party, which is a good thing.) #'Medieval Party 2018' (Lots of variety and things to do!) #'Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest' (My 3rd favorite party!) #'Penguin Games' (Lots of fun, and lots of decorations.) #'The Fair 2018' (Lots of replay value, very fun) #'Halloween Party 2018' (Lots of rooms decorated, mansion was great, good custom rooms) #'Christmas Party 2018' (Great decoration choices) #'Underwater Expedition' (I loved the expedition in regular CP!) #'ST. Patrick's Parade' (Great way to celebrate ST. Patrick's Day) #'April Fools' Party 2019' (SO much to do, it was fun and had lots of replay value!) #'Puffle Party 2019' (Felt like a regular Puffle Party, which is a good thing.) #'Music Jam 2019' (My favorite party!) 26/34 parties I loved. I only didn't like 8, which were: #'Operation: Blackout' (It just happened way too early.) #'Christmas Party 2017' (Questionable decor choice, didn't feel too much like Christmas to be honest.) #'Winter Fiesta 2018' (There wasn't really much to do other than the Casa Fiesta, which was pretty cool.) #'Waddle On Party' (Honestly, how can you like that one? It's not really much of a party anyways, and CPR came back anyway, so it really didn't matter.) #'Music Jam 2018' (Questionable decor choice, it wasn't even that bad, though.) #'Winter Fiesta 2019' (Same reason as 2018's) #'Earth Day Party 2019' (They used the 2012 decor, which only really decorated 1 room instead of the Dock, Town, Snow Forts, Plaza, and Forest.) #'Island Adventure Party:' Festival of Fruit (Why fruit?) So in all honesty- CPR does a lot of great parties. Most of them are what we all expect them to be, and they end up being great. So, there- I don't hate every party, so please, stop saying that I do. Category:Blog posts